Beginners Guide
Welcome to the Island! "My name is Slayer, I am the tour guide here at the island and I am going to take you through the basic information of the Island. This includes my species, Isomara, and the lore. I'm also here to clear some confusion and to help with seeking advice and answers to questions. Make sure to read this guide if you are ever in need. We also have a simple FAQ/Help Journal in case you just have some questions you quickly want to be answered." Art by Windup-Trousle What are Isomara? Isomara are semi-aquatic dragons with huge paws and fluffy manes. They are sentient creatures with the abilities to use tools, farm, herd, and even tame local fauna. They are tribal creatures who live rather simple lives. Isomara typically live in colonies or civilizations which are not run by any individual but instead is formed and ran through the word of the wise. Typically older Isomara are in charge more than younger, however, many younger Isomara are growing smarter and wiser and often get a large say in matters as they can bring forth new ideas into the society. Resources that explain more into what Isomaras are and their anatomy: Species Information Species Trait Guide Getting Started in the ARPG & Getting an Isomara Note that Isomara-Island is a closed species ARPG (Art Roleplay Game) group, you may not make your own Isomara for free. There are a few ways to obtain your own Isomara. Before seeking out an Isomara read over the journal below: Group Rules How to obtain an Isomara: There are many ways to obtain Isomara, the most common way is through adoptions by SlayersStronghold or Windup-Trousle . Watching them would be the best way to spot adoptables quickly. [http://sta.sh/01imlljq9v4f THE DAYCARE]' -' A way to trade in in-game currency for Eggs, Isolings, and MYO slots. There are also times where there will be FREE eggs and Isolings. [http://isomara-island.deviantart.com/gallery/56166846/Advertisements ADVERTISEMENTS]' -' This gallery folder is a place you can look through as this is where people will post when they're either selling, trading, holding raffles, and giveaways of Isomara. (This folder is also used to post YCH's and Looking For journals) [http://fav.me/datwjnx COURTSHIP]'-' a way to have two Isomara give birth to a new Isoling for you to grow and love. [http://fav.me/d90wxnw MYO SLOTS]' -' Are Make Your Own Isomara slots which can be purchased with using Points or Paypal. Make sure to read the rules thoroughly. Additionally, there are some random events where you might get an Isomara. Sometimes they're Draw-to-Adopts, sometimes random raffles, and at times they might be random island events. Keep an eye on Isomara-Island for events like these. Important things to read up on before participating: Seashells '- '[http://fav.me/d98ziiv In-Game Currency] Seashells (also known as 'ss') are the in-game currency for Isomara Island. They are used for nearly all transactions and will be used to be able to participate in some events. They are gotten through drawing or writing about yours or someone else's Isomara. You will only receive seashells for art and literature if you are a member of the group. Ways to retrieve bonus Seashells aside from general art and literature includes: * Drawing the Isomara of the Month or NPCs * Exploring various biomes on the island * Entering in events Isomara Group Chat - Discord Group Chat (All Ages) Feel free to join our group chat at any time, we encourage you to meet fellow community members and share in the fun.